Bratz: Who Will She Choose
by lightuptheskyxo
Summary: Cameron and Yasmin have been together for a year now. But when Yasmin's ex-boyfriend, Chad, comes back, he tries to win her heart. Yasmin's torn between two guys who love her. Who will she choose? R&R.
1. A Normal Day

**Bratz: Who Will She Choose?**

**Chapter 1: A Normal Day**

It was a sunny afternoon in Stilesville, California and the Bratz and their Bratz Boyz were walking down Melrose Avenue, just soaking in the sun. Another school day at Stiles High School had finished and they were celebrating that fact. "Cam," Dylan said as he looked at his friend. "What's up with the backpacks?" "What," Cameron said. "I can't offer to carry my girlfriend's backpack." "I'll take it back now baby." Yasmin said. She took her bag back and grabbed hands with him. "Wherever they go," Sasha said. "They're walking hand-in-hand." "That's what a happy couple that's been going strong for a year does." Yasmin said. "You and Eitan were on for two years." Cloe said. "Of and on." Yasmin corrected. "We finally called it off." Eitan added. "We know." Jade said. The girls and guys finally got to the Uptown Fashion Mall." "Let's go into the air." Jade suggested. They walked into the mall and Yasmin said, "I love Cali, but one thing's for sure, it stays hot." "Totally." Cloe agreed. "Hey girls," Sasha said. "Let's head into Rock Out, need a new CD." "Okay." the girls said. "We'll be right back guys." Cloe said. "Cool." the boys said. The girls walked into Rock Out, the hottest music shop in the Uptown Fashion Mall. "What CD are you lookin' for?" Cloe asked as she picked up the Carrie Underwood, _Carnival Ride_, CD. "The Raven-Symone CD." Sasha answered as she looked through the CD's. She finally found what she was looking for. "Let's get this paid for." she said. She paid for the CD and then she and the gang left on out. "Don't leave your cell phone in your bag." Cameron said to Yasmin. Yasmin reached into her pocket then said, "I thought that it was in my pocket." She looked in her bag and took her phone out. She looked and saw that she had a message from her dad. "This weekend your dad's weekend?" Eitan asked. "Yeah," Yasmin said as she put the phone up to her ear. "I can't wait." She listened to the message and after it was done, said, "Oh no, dad can't keep me this weekend, he's going away on a Police Officer's Convention." Yasmin closed up her phone and put it in her pocket. "Man." she whined. She pulled her phone back out and called her father. After a few seconds, his girlfriend, Lisa, answered, "Hello?" "Hi Lisa, it's Yasmin," Yasmin said. "How's it goin'?" "Great," Lisa answered. "You lookin' for your dad?" "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "Where is he?" "Right here." Lisa said. Yasmin waited a couple seconds and her dad's voice answered, "Hello?" "Hi daddy," Yasmin said. "You can't keep me this weekend." "No princess," Enrique said. "I'm sorry." Yasmin sucked her teeth and said, "Can't you go the convention next year?" "I have to be there," Enrique explained. "I'm supposed to show what the cheifs do and stuff." "Dad." Yasmin whined. "I'm sorry baby," Enrique said. "Listen though, since next weekend is your moms, I'll keep you the weekend after next, but next weekend, I'll come and get you and take you out." "Okay," Yasmin said. "Love you." "Love you too princess," Enrique said. "And please don't be really disappointed." "I'll try not to," Yasmin said. "Adios." "Adios." Enrique said. Yasmin closed up her phone and put it in her pocket. She rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "I hate this," she complained. "I don't wanna spend this weekend with my mom, I was looking forward to going to my dad's because his neighbor's daughter is like, my best friend." "Hannah lives next to him?" Sasha asked. "No," Yasmin said. "Her name is Madison, and we hang out everytime I go over to his house for the weekend." "Tell ya what," Cloe said. "We'll call Dana and the others and go rollerblading this weekend." "Okay." Yasmin said. "Come on," Jade said looking outside. "The sun's going down and we have to go home." The girls and the guys left on out and went home.

"I'm home." Yasmin announced as she walked into the house. "Hey baby girl," Elena said to her daughter. "Did your dad call you?" "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "I wanted to go to his house." "Well sweetie," Elena said. "You can't go to his house, and I don't really want you staying there with that girl, I don't know her." "Mom," Yasmin said. "Her name is Lisa, and I've been there with just her and her daughter while dad went to work, she's really cool." "Well," Elena said. "I'll check her out." She put her hand on Yasmin's shoulder, but Yasmin pulled away and went up to her room. She slammed the door and layed across her bed. After getting up and IM-ing a few friends, she put on her PJ's, played with her music mixer for a while, then went to bed.

Chapter 1 done. Chapter 2 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	2. A Blast From The Past

**Chapter 2: A Blast From The Past**

**Friday Afternoon**

"...Good afternoon Stiles High faculty and staff, this is your principle, Mrs. Gonzales, with your afternoon announcements, detention will be held in room 344 on the twelfth grade hall this afternoon, and the sign up sheet for helping out with the Fall Festival is in the office, that's all, have a wonderful evening."

Just moments after Mrs. Gonzales voice disappeared from the loud speaker, students filed out of classrooms and started filling the halls. The Bratz made their way down to their lockers and got their stuff. Afterwards, they headed out the front doors to start their weekend. "We're free." Sasha said. "Hey girls." said a familliar voice. The girls turned and saw a few friends approaching them: Dana, Meygan, Nevra, and Fianna. "Hey style sistas." Jade said. "Hey girl," Fianna said. "So, what's on the agenda for the weekend?" "Rollerblading." Cloe answered. "No way," Fianna said. "Already did that, fell and almost broke my arm, oh no." "Come on girl," Sasha said. "It'll be fun." "Whatever," Fianna said. "I'll come and watch." "Chicken." Cloe said. "Whatever." Fianna said playfully choking Cloe. She then hugged her friend. "Love you too Fragrance." Cloe said returning the hug. "I know." Fianna said. "Hey, where's Yasmin?" Nevra asked. "Here she comes." Meygan said as she noticed Yasmin walking toward them, hand-in-hand with Cameron." "Lovey lovey goo goo." Fianna joked. "Whatever." Yasmin said. "Baby," Cameron said. "I'm about to go, call you later on." "You're forgetting something." Yasmin said. Cameron leaned down and softly kissed Yasmin. "Love you." he said. "Love you too." Yasmin said. Cameron got into his car and drove off. "The younger version of Posh-n-Becks." Cloe commented. "Not funny." Yasmin said. Cloe smiled and turned her attention to Jade. "Kool Kat," she said. "Are we going shopping tomorrow?" "Yeah," Jade answered. "After rollerblading." "I'm going home," Yasmin said. "Hannah wants me to call her." "Where is she?" Sasha asked. "Home," Yasmin answered. "She's sick, she has a cold, so I'm gonna call and make sure she's okay, and she told me to when I talked to her yesterday, so bye." "Bye Pretty P," the girls said. "See ya tomorrow." "Call you later." Yasmin said. She got into her car and drove on off.

"I'm home." Yasmin said as she walked into the house. She had taken the long, twenty-minute way home. "Oh, Yasmin," Elena said. "Guess who's here?" "Who?" Yasmin asked. "Me." said a voice. Yasmin put her bag down and walked into the living room. When she entered, she couldn't believe what she saw. She saw her ex-boyfriend, Chad. "Oh my God," she said hugging him. "Hi." "Hey Yasmin," Chad said. "Look at you." "Look at you," Yasmin said. "Where have you been?" "Living in Hawaii." Chad answered. He looked at the silver promise ring on Yasmin's finger. "Where'd you get the ring?" he asked. "Oh," Yasmin said, feeling slighly awkward. "My boyfriend." "Oh," Chad said. "The Eitan guy?" "No," Yasmin said. "My boyfriend Cameron, we've been together for a year, and he got me this." "What about the Eitan guy?" Chad asked. "We've been broken up for a year, because I fell in love with Cameron, it's kind of a long story." "Okay then," Chad said. "Well, it's good seeing you." "It's good seeing you too." Yasmin said. She waved at Chad's mom and dad then went upstairs. After closing her door, she sat down and looked at her Melanie C poster. "Oh Melanie," she said. "What's a girl to do?" Yasmin just stared at her Melanie C Next Best Superstar poster that had been autographed when she had gone to Canada to meet her. Her thoughts were interrupted when her cell rang. She picked up her phone and started down the steps. She looked at the caller ID and saw Cameron's name. She opened it up and answered, "Hello?" "Hey babe," Cameron said. "Hey, is it okay if I come over and get you so we can go out?" "Last minute date Cam," Yasmin said as she noticed Chad looking at her. "Nice one, couldn't have warned me when we were at school?" "Oh, sorry," Cameron said. "Hold on, surprise." Yasmin burst out laughing. "Okay okay," she finally said. "What time are you coming?" "In about an hour, if that's enough time." Cameron answered. "It's just enough," Yasmin said. "Love you." "Love you too," Cameron said. "Bye." "Bye." Yasmin said. She closed up her phone and ran upstairs. "Where are you going?" her mom asked. "Cameron's coming to get me in an hour and that's how long I have to get ready." Yasmin answered. She quickly picked out one of her date outfits, which was a denim mini skirt with a white belt, a pair of black knee-high boots, a white tube top, and a white short-sleeved hoodie. She quickly showered then changed. She brushed her hair and put on her promise ring, diamond necklace Cameron had given her for their six-month anniversary, and a pair of silver hoops. She put some clear lip gloss on her lips then got her handbag and went downstairs. By the time she reached the bottom, the doorbell rang. She fixed her hair then opened it. She saw Cameron standing there with a dozen roses. "I'm gonna have a garden center," Yasmin said taking the flowers. "But thank you." "No prob." Cameron said as he stepped inside. Yasmin closed the door and they went into the living room. "Hi Cameron." Yasmin's mom said. "Hey Miss Elena." Cameron said. "Cameron," Elena said. "This is Yasmin's ex-boyfriend Chad, Chad, this is Yasmin's current boy, Cameron." "Nice to meet ya man." Chad said shaking Cameron's hand. "Nice to meet you too," Cameron said. "You going to Stiles High?" "Yeah," Chad answered. "Can't wait." "Cool." Cameron said. Yasmin's mom took the flowers and said, "We're gonna start a garden center because of this boy." "Just wanna show how much I love your daughter." Cameron said with a smile. "Love you too," Yasmin said. "Now come on, girlfriend here wants to go out with her bf." She gave him a quick kiss and then said, "See you guys later." "Bye sweetie," Elena said. "Cam, don't let anything happen to my daughter." "Yes ma'am." Cameron said. He and Yasmin left on out.

"Where are we going?" Yasmin asked as Cameron drove down toward downtown Stilesville. "I told you that it was a surprise." Cameron answered. He and Yas were riding in the car. "Cameron," Yasmin said. "Can I ask you something?" "Sure baby." Cameron answered. "Okay," Yasmin said. "You don't have a problem with Chad being here do you?" "Of course not," Cameron answered. "Don't even know the guy, as long as he doesn't try to get with you, I'm good." "You know what I mean." Yasmin said with a chuckle. She rubbed his hand with hers. "I love you." she said. "I love you too." Cameron said. He took her hand and kissed it. "Keep both hands on the wheel." Yasmin said. Cameron laughed and did what he was told. They rode and rode until they got to the entrance of Jasmin's Fountain, the most romantic spot in Stilesville. "Are you seriously taking me here for our date?" Yasmin asked. "Yeah," Cameron answered. "Wanted to do something romantic." "You are so sweet." Yasmin said as Cameron drove into an empty spot. Tonight, they could see the colorful lights will all the water. Camerom turned the key all the way back so even though the engine was off, the radio would still be on. The couple sat there and talked. After talking, and a little make-out session, they headed on back.

Cameron pulled up into Yasmin's driveway. Yasmin looked at the clock and said, "We were only out for three hours, it's almost ten." Cam looked and said, "True." They got out of the car and went inside. "Okay," Cameron said. "I'll call you tomorrow, maybe we can all meet down at the smoothie bar." "Cool." Yasmin said. "Hi Cameron," Elena said. "Glad she's home in one piece." Cameron let out a chuckle. Yasmin looked and saw that Chad was still there. "Cameron," Elena said. "Why don't you come and sit down." "No thanks miss Elena," Cameron said. "Gotta get on home." "Okay," Yasmin said. "I'll walk you out." She walked Cameron out to his car. When they got there, she kissed him. "Talk to you tomorrow." she said. "Cool," Cameron said. "Love you." "Love you too." Yasmin said. They shared one more quick kiss then Cameron left. Yasmin went back inside and went to bed.

Chapter 2 done. Chapter 3 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	3. Suddenly Monday

**Chapter 3: Suddenly Monday**

As Yasmin walked into Stiles High on Monday morning, she was pretty excited to see her friends and stuff. When she reached her locker, the girls were there, at their lockers. Jade looked up and saw her friend and said, "Hey Yasmin." "Hey," Yasmin said opening her locker door. "How's it going?" "Good," Sasha said putting her iPod in her purse. "Got a new CD from my aunt yesterday, I don't know why." "A freebie," Cloe said as she closed the book she was reading. "You should be happy." "It's a Rihanna CD," Sasha said. "I don't really like her music." Yasmin nodded and then put her bag in her locker. She got out her art and literature stuff and then closed up her locker. She felt a tap on her shoulder then turned around. Chad was standing before her. "Hey." he said. "Hey," Yasmin said. "You got your schedule?" "Yeah," Chad answered. "I got, Mr. Del Rio first." "We do too," Yasmin said as she spotted Cameron coming. "You can walk with us." Cameron came up to Yasmin and said, "Hey." "Hey," Yasmin said. "What's up?" "Nothing," Cameron said. "Came to see my baby before I go to class." "Cool," Yasmin said. "We still on for tonight?" "Yeah," Cameron said. "Study date, still happenin'." "Well," Yasmin said. "Better go, love you and later." "Love you and later." Cameron said. He got a kiss from Yasmin then headed off to class. The girls and Chad went off to class too.

"Alright," Mr. Del Rio said. "I'll conclude class by handing back your book reports." It was the last five minutes of Art and Literature class and the students were happy. "Oh crap," Sasha said. "I bet you he gave me a bad grade." "Why would you say that?" Cloe asked. "Because," Sasha said. "I could see by the look on his face that he didn't like it." Mr. Del Rio handed the girls their papers. Sasha slowly turned her paper over and saw a B in red pen. "Oh my God," Sasha said. "I got a B." The rest of the girls turned their papers over. Jade and Yasmin were happy because they had both gotten A's. But Cloe, was a bit upset. She had a C plus on the top. "He came me a C." she said. She went up to Mr. Del Rio's desk and said, "Mr. Del Rio, can I talk to you?" "What is it Cloe?" he asked, still looking down at the exams he was grading. "How could you give me a C plus?" Cloe asked. "Cloe," Mr. Del Rio said. "I need more detail about the book, your paper didn't make me want to read it." "Come on Mr. Del Rio," Cloe said. "Are you kidding, I worked for two nights on that paper." "I'm sorry Cloe," Mr. Del Rio said looking back down at the exams he was grading. "Perhaps you should try harder next time." Cloe rolled her eyes, mumbled something under her breath, then walked back to her seat. She put the paper in her bag and put her head down on the table. "Come on Angel," Jade said. "It's not that bad." "Yeah girl," Sasha said. "You can try again, we have to write another one soon anyway, he's gonna assign it soon." Yasmin was about to say something when she felt like someone was staring at her. She turned her head and saw Chad looking at her. She smiled and waved and he waved back. She then turned around and said, "You guys, I have to text you something." Jade raised her hand and said, "Mr. Del Rio." Mr. Del Rio came over to the girls' table and said, "Yes?" "Can we use our phones in here?" Jade asked. "Sure," Mr. Del Rio said. "If you're gonna text, just have them on vibrate." "Thanks." Jade said. Mr. Del Rio left the table and Yasmin pulled out her phone. She texted to her friends:

_Jade/Sasha/Cloe,_

_Chad keeps staring at me. I could have sworn that he was staring at my chest one time. Do you think that he wants me back? He can't have my heart again. It belongs to Cameron. Txt back._

_Yasmin,xoxo_

The girls opened up their phones. They read and texted back:

_Yasmin,_

_It's possible. You did kinda break up with him on short notice. I bet you he still has a thing for you._

_Jade/Sasha/Cloe, xoxo_

Yasmin opened up her phone and read the message. "You think so?" she asked. "I do," Sasha said. "Don't know about them, but I do." Yasmin looked again and Chad's eyes were slighly lower than her face. She quickly turned her whole body around so he could see her back. "He was staring at it again," Yasmin said looking down. "They aren't that big are they?" "Yasmin," Jade said. "Us Bratz wear, a 38B, which means, you wear one too, so no they're not that big." Yasmin looked down again. She looked back up and rolled her eyes. The dismissal bell rang and students started filing out of the classroom. "Yasmin." said a voice. Yasmin looked up and saw Hannah. "Hey Hannah, what's up?" Yasmin said. "Nothing much," Hannah said as she and Yasmin walked to their lockers. "Weekend was boring, I didn't do anything but chat with my brother on the messenger." "How's he doing anyway?" Yasmin asked. "Fine," Hannah answered as she and Yasmin stopped to Yasmin's locker. "He said that he can't wait until he gets out of the Navy, it's still gonna be another year until his thing runs out so he can quit." "Oh." Yasmin said. "Well," Hannah said. "Better jet, later." "Later." Yasmin said. Hannah went off down the hall and Yasmin got her things. Afterwards, she and the girls went to Mrs. Reyes' class.

"Alright," Mrs. Reyes said. "Now, are you gonna ace that test tomorrow?" "Yeah!" the students in Mrs. Reyes' class shouted. They were reviewing for their history test the following day. "Okay," Mrs. Reyes said. "You can talk, but keep your inside voices." "Okay." the students promised. Nevra, Fianna, Meygan, and Dana pulled up chairs to Jade, Cloe, Sasha, and Yasmin's table. "Angel texted us and told us." Nevra said. "He's wants him a dose of Yasmin." Fianna said. "Don't say that," Yasmin said putting her head down. "My heart is with Cameron." "Okay," Meygan said. "All I'm saying is that Chad wants you back." "They're right," Dana said. "The way it sounds, it's obvious." The lunch bell rang and Mrs. Reyes said, "Go to lunch." The students went on to lunch.

"Look," Nevra said. "There's Cameron, sitting with the guys, and Chad." The Bratz were heading out to the lunch courtyard to eat lunch. They went on and sat down. "Hey baby," Cameron said. "How's your day been?" "Boring." Yasmin answered. "That's always to you." Dylan said. "Don't start fighting you two." Koby said. "Don't worry dude," Dylan said. "Me and Yas are at peace now, right?" "According to you," Yasmin said. "I never said that." Everyone laughed. Cameron said, "Hey, where's my kiss?" "Sorry." Yasmin said. She kissed him. Chad looked at them and got kinda jealous. He wanted Yasmin back to badly, and whatever it was gonna take, he was gonna get her. "Posh-n-Becks," Jade said. "We're eating." "Stop calling us that," Yasmin said. "It was love at first site for David and Victoria Beckham, wasn't love at first sight for us, it took me about eight years to get a crush on Cameron." "How long have you guys been knowing eachother?" Chad asked. "Since we were two," Cameron answered. "Our moms are good friends." "Oh." Chad said. He looked at Yasmin, who was talking to Jade. Cameron noticed Chad looking at Yasmin, but just didn't say anything. Yasmin finally noticed that too, and said, "I'm gonna go and talk to Hannah, be right back." She quickly got up and went over to Hannah. Hannah was talking to Denise and Mackenzie. "Hey guys." she said. The girls looked up and said, "Hi Yasmin." "You guys mind if I borrow Hannah for a sec?" Yasmin asked. "No." Mackenzie answered. "Thanks." Yasmin said. "What did I do?" Hannah asked as Yasmin pulled her up. Yasmin pulled her over by the garbage can and said, "Chad wants me back." "How do you know?" Hannah asked as she brushed her blonde hair away from her face. "He keeps staring at me, and Cameron must've caught him a minute ago because he nudged me." Yasmin answered. "I can't wait to tell Nat this," Hannah said. "Why did she have to go to Rockwater?" "I don't know," Yasmin said. "But I tell you what, Chad's gonna realize that he can't have me, sooner or later." "You better try and help him figure that out," Hannah said as she and Yasmin walked back over to their friends. "Or you're gonna lose Cameron, and you don't want that." "No I don't." Yasmin said. She hugged her friend then went back over to the others. "What was that all about?" Sasha asked. "Nothing important," Yasmin answered. "But something that couldn't wait." The girls knew what she meant, but the boys were confused. "Before you ask," Sasha said. "Stay out of girls' business." The boys backed off. They all finished up their lunch then finished up school for the day.

"Okay," Cameron said. "What was the first government that didn't last long?" He and Yasmin were in Yasmin's kitchen, studying for their history exam the following day. "The Articles of Confederation." Yasmin answered. "Okay," Cameron said. "That was the last question, good job." "Cool," Yasmin said. "You too." Yasmin's mom came in the house with Emily. Emily ran into the kitchen and said, "Hi Yasmin and Cameron." "Hey Em." they said. Emily hugged her sister then hugged Cameron. "I get hugs now." Cameron said returning the hug. "Yeah," Emily said. "You made my big sister really happy." Yasmin laughed and said, "Yeah, you did Cam." Elena came into the kitchen and said, "Hi kids." "Hi mom." Yasmin said. "Hey miss Elena." Cameron said. "Yas," Elena said. "I invited Chad and his family over for dinner tonight." Yasmin looked at her mother and said, "Okay." Her mom and Emily went upstairs and Cameron said, "I can tell you're not happy about that." "No, I'm not." Yasmin said. "Look," Cameron said taking her hand. "I didn't say anything earlier, but, I saw him looking at you today." "You did?" Yasmin asked. "Yeah," Cameron answered. "I don't think that he's over you." "That doesn't matter," Yasmin said. "I'm over him, and I love you." "I know you do," Cameron said getting his stuff. "But, maybe I should just back off." "No you shouldn't," Yasmin said. "I've been knowing you way longer, I've been with you for a year, I can tell him that I don't want him anymore, I want you." "Okay," Cameron said. "I'll call you at around seven." "Okay." Yasmin said. Yasmin walked him to the door. "I love you." she said. "I love you too." Cameron said. He kissed her then left. Yasmin went upstairs and watched TV.

"Yasmin," Elena called up the stairs later on that evening. "Our guests are here!" "I'll be down in a sec!" Yasmin shouted back down. She was up in her room, getting ready for dinner. She had changed into a pair of blue jeans, a t-shirt with the British flag on it, and a pair of black and white Converse sneakers. She put earrings in her ear and put on her promise ring. She took a deep breath, then went downstairs. Chad and his mom and dad were there. "There she is." Chad said. Joey turned and said, "Hey sport." "Hey." Yasmin said. "Hi Yasmin," Chad's mother, Simone said. "Lovely to see you." "Nice to see you too." Yasmin said. "Is dinner ready?" Chad's father, Carl asked. "Yes it is," Elena asnwered. "Come on, let's go." Yasmin pulled out her phone and saw a text from Cameron. "Mom," she said. "I'm not hungry." "Well just come and sit down." Elena said. "Okay." Yasmin said. Everyone except Yasmin got their food and they all sat down. "You're not hungry Yasmin?" Simone asked. "No." Yasmin answered. She went to her inbox and read the message. The message read:

_Yasmin,_

_Hi. Kinda bored so I decided like texting you. How's dinner going? Txt back. Love you._

_Love, Cam xoxo_

Yasmin texted back. She texted:

_Cam,_

_Fine. I'm not eating right now because I'm not hungry. Hey, whenever u get this text, call me. Love you._

_Love, Yas xoxo_

She closed up her phone and sighed. "Something bothering you Yas?" Joey asked. "No," Yasmin said getting up. "Um, mom, can I go to dad's house for a while?" "Sure sweetie." Elena answered. She was quite puzzled because Yasmin never asked to go to her dad's house during the week. She went and got her handbag, then her keys, then said, "I'll be back later." "Okay." Joey said. "Yasmin," Emily said as Yasmin turned back. "Tell daddy I said hi." "Okay." Yasmin said. She left on out.

"Hi Yasmin." Lisa said. Yasmin was at her dad's house now and his girlfriend had answered the door. "Hey Lisa," Yasmin said. "Where's my dad?" "Upstairs in his study," Lisa answered. "Are you okay?" "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "I just want to talk to my dad." "Okay then." Lisa said. Yasmin went upstairs and up to the study. She knocked on the door and her dad said, "Come in." Yasmin opened the door and said, "Hi daddy." Enrique looked up and said, "Hey sweetie, what a surprise." He got up and hugged his daughter. "I missed you so much this weekend." he said. "I missed you too," Yasmin said. "But, can I talk to you?" "Sure." Enrique answered as he closed up his laptop. "Okay," Yasmin said. "You remember that guy, Chad, that I dated?" "Oh yes," Enrique answered. "What about him?" "Well," Yasmin continued. "He's back, and now, he's trying to get me back, but I'm in love with Cameron, what am I supposed to do?" "What does your heart say?" Enrique asked. "It says Cameron, like it always does." Yasmin answered. "Sweetie," Enrique said. "You and Cameron, are like soulmates, don't let Chad tear you guys apart." "Okay," Yasmin said. "Thanks dad, love you." "Love you too sweetie," Enrique said hugging his daughter. "Now, you better go home before your mother calls here looking for you." "I better." Yasmin said. She went on downstairs and said, "Bye Lisa." "Bye Yasmin," Lisa said. "See you later." Yasmin left on out and headed on back to the house.

As Yasmin walked into the house, she heard the sounds of talk and laughter coming from the living room. She closed the door behind her and went into the living room. "Oh Yasmin," her mom said. "You hungry yet?" "No." Yasmin answered. "Hey Yasmin," Chad said. "Wanna check out my new phone?" "No." Yasmin answered as she pulled out her phone to answer it. She pushed the button and answered, "Hello?" "Hey Yas," Cameron said. "Got your text, what's up?" "Nothing," Yasmin answered. "Just wanted to hear your voice." "How's dinner going?" Cameron asked. "I didn't eat," Yasmin said sitting down in the floor beside her mother's legs. "I wasn't hungry." "Is that Cameron?" Emily asked. Yasmin nodded and Emily took the phone and said, "Hi Cameron." "Hi Em," Cameron said. "Did you take the phone from your sister?" "Yeah," Emily said. "I just wanted to say hi." "Okay," Cameron said. "Hi, now can I talk to Yasmin?" "Yes you may." Emily said. She gave the phone back to Yasmin. Yasmin put the phone to her ear and heard Cameron laughing. "Are you laughing at my sister?" Yasmin asked. "Yeah," Cameron answered, still laughing. "Anyway, is Chad still there?" "Yeah." Yasmin answered. "Aww man," Cameron said. "I was gonna come over." Yasmin thought for a sec then said, "Come over." "You just said-" Cameron began. "Forget what I said," Yasmin cut him off. "Just come over." "Okay then," Cameron said. "Be there in five." "Cool," Yasmin said. "Just enough time, bye." "Bye." Cameron said. Yasmin closed up her phone and went upstairs. She changed into a black halter top, a denim mini skirt with the black belt, and a pair of black high-heel sandals. She brushed down her hair and put on a bracelet. She went back downstairs and her mom asked, "What are you doing?" "Cameron's coming over," Yasmin said. "And I have to look good." About five minutes later, the doorbell rang. Yasmin opened the door and said, "Hi Cam." "Hey," Cameron said. "And whoa, you look great." "Thank you," Yasmin said. "Come in." Cameron stepped inside and Yasmin closed the door. He and Yasmin walked into the living room. "Hi Cameron," Elena greeted. "Would you like something to eat?" "No thanks," Cameron answered. "Already ate." "Uh, Cameron," Yasmin said. "Let's go out on the patio." "Okay." Cameron said. He and Yasmin went outside and Cameron said, "Operation make him jealous has taken off." "Totally." Yasmin agreed. Chad came to the patio door and watched Cameron and Yasmin. They had started making out, just because they wanted to. Chad clenched his fists and opened the door. Cameron and Yasmin stopped and looked at him. "What do you want?" Yasmin asked, still holding on to Cameron. "Nothing," Chad answered. "Just came out to get some air." "Okay," Cameron said. "Just, don't mind us." He went on back to kissing Yasmin. That made Chad more mad than he already was. He just went on back inside. Yasmin and Cameron heard the door close and parted. "High five?" Yasmin asked. "Yeah." Cameron said. They high-fived and kissed again. "Oh crap," Cameron said. "I gotta go home, I'll see you tomorrow." "I'll walk you to the door." Yasmin said. She and Cameron went back inside and walked to the front door. "I love you." he said. "Is that real?" Yasmin asked. "You know it." Cameron said. They shared a kiss then Cameron left. "See you tomorrow." Yasmin called after him. After closing the door, and saying goodnight to everyone, she went upstairs and went to bed.

Chapter 3 done. Chapter 4 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	4. Pushed To The Limit

**Chapter 4: Pushed To The Limit**

Cameron and Yasmin walked hand-in-hand into Stiles High School the next morning. When they reached his locker, Cameron asked, "How well did operation make him jealous go?" "Too well," Yasmin said. "Oh my gosh, I've never seen anyone that ticked off." "Well," Cameron said. "All I know, is that we've got a lot more up our sleeves, and it starts with you and I having a dinner alone at your house tonight." "I can arrange that," Yasmin said. "Let me go meet up with the girls, come by my locker after you're done." "Okay." Cameron said. Yasmin hugged him and sped off to her locker. When she got there, her girls were waiting. "Hey sista," Sasha greeted applying mascara to her black eye-lashes. "Where have you been?" "At Cam's locker," Yasmin answered. "We were talking, about plan for tonight." "How mad did he get last night?" "Very." Yasmin said. "More ticked that you've gotten?" Jade asked. "Way more ticked." Yasmin said. "Good job girl." Cloe said giving Yasmin a high-five. Chad came up to Yasmin and greeted, "Morning." "Morning." Yasmin said putting on lip gloss. At that moment, Cameron saw them and came up to Yasmin. "Hey Yas," he said. "Came to walk you to class." "Thanks," Yasmin said. "Ready?" "Totally." Cameron answered. Yasmin got her handbag and books and shut her locker door. She and Cameron grabbed hands then walked to class. The girls and Chad followed.

"Okay," Mr. Del Rio said. "Now, I'm gonna finish off by handing back your essays on one of the paintings I showed you last week." The students sat up, relieved that another boring lecture from Mr. Del Rio was over. Yasmin had been sribbling Cameron's name all over a sheet of paper, and putting tiny hearts around it. Jade hadn't been listening to Mr. Del Rio and was texting Dana, who was on the other side of the room, the whole time. Cloe had been writing in her journal. Sasha had been hiding her iPod and earplugs in her purse and listening to music. The girls put their things away and Mr. Del Rio came to their table and handed them their essays. "What did you get this time Angel?" Sasha asked her friend. "A B plus," Cloe said putting the essay in her blue floral print folder. "So much better than a C." "Yeah," Sasha agreed. "Although a C is still passing." "Yeah, I guess." Cloe said. The students in the class heard what sounded like a bunch of noise out in the hallway. "Teachers are letting students out too early." Mr. Del Rio said. He opened the door and saw a fight going on and a bunch of students watching. "What's going on?" he asked. The students crowded up to the door and saw the fight. The Bratz were shocked at what they saw. They saw Cameron and Chad, fighting, phisically. A couple of teachers managed to break them up and send them to the office. Yasmin watched as her man walked to the office. "Yasmin," Mr. Del Rio said. "Would you like to go and see if Cameron's alright?" "Please." Yasmin answered. "Okay," Mr. Del Rio said. "What's your next class?" "History with Mrs. Reyes." Yasmin answered picking up her books and handbag. "Okay," Mr. Del Rio said. "I'll tell her where you are so she doesn't mark you tardy." "Thanks sir," Yasmin said. "See ya later." "See ya." Mr. Del Rio said. "Bye Yas." the Bratz girls said together. Yasmin waved and left out of the classroom.

Yasmin walked into the office and went up to the counter. Ms. Mitchell, the coolest secretary ever, was sitting there, typing away on her computer. She looked up and saw Yasmin and said, "Hi Yas, what can I do for you?" "Hi," Yasmin greeted. "I came to see if Cameron was okay." "He's over there." Ms. Mitchell said pointing. She took Yasmin's stuff and Yasmin went over to Cameron. He was sitting across from Chad and they were glaring at eachother. He looked up and saw Yasmin said said, "Hey." "Hey," Yasmin said. "Are you okay?" "I'll be okay," Cameron said. "What are you doing here?" "Mr. Del Rio let me come and see if you were okay," Yasmin answered. "What were you figting about?" "Well-" Chad began. "Was I talking to you." Yasmin said angrily. She turned back to Cameron and said, "Now tell me." "Okay," Cameron said. "Just out the blue, he comes up to me in the bathroom and starts saying how I don't deserve you, and all this other crap, and out in the hallway, he was talking about how I stole your heart away, and he pushed me, and then, we just started fighting." Yasmin looked at him and asked, "All over me?" "Basically," Cameron answered. "Yasmin, I love you too much to let you go to someone else." "I love you too," Yasmin said. "But you don't have to fight over me, I'm not going anywhere, no one can take me away from you." Ms. Mitchell looked up from what she was doing, over at the teen couple. She let out a silent aww, and went back to what she was doing. Cameron kissed his girl and said, "Now go back to class so you don't miss too much." "Are you sure?" Yasmin asked. Before Cameron could answer, Principle Gonzales came out of her office. When she saw everyone, she said, "What are you guys doing here?" "Mr. Del Rio said that I could come and check on Cameron," Yasmin explained. "But I'm leaving now." She hugged Cameron and got her things and left while Cameron and Chad went into Principle Gonzales' office.

Yasmin walked down the hall and into Mrs. Reyes' room. When she got in there, Mrs. Reyes was sitting at her desk, grading papers, while the students were talking with their friends. She went up to her desk and said, "Hey Mrs. R." Mrs. Reyes looked up and said, "Hey sweetie, Mr. Del Rio told me so you're okay." "Okay," Yasmin said. "Thanks." Mrs. Reyes nodded and went back to what she was doing and Yasmin went to her and the girls' table and sat down. "Hey girl," Nevra greeted. "How's our boy?" "Getting suspended probably," Yasmin said. "He was fine though, told me not to worry about him, he'd be okay." "Was he bleeding?" Jade asked. "Yeah," Dana wondered as well. "Chad punched the mess out of him." "No way," Sasha said. "Cameron fights good too, he fought somebody back in middle school too." "Was he bleeding?" Jade asked again. "No," Yasmin answered. "He's okay." Dylan came into the classroom and asked Mrs. Reyes a question. After she answered, he came over to Yasmin and said, "He's suspended." "For how long?" Yasmin asked. "Just for tomorrow," Dylan answered. "Same for Chad." "Oh." Meygan said. Dylan thanked Mrs. Reyes and left out. Yasmin put her head down on the table and said, "Chad is a pain in the butt." "Clearly." Fianna agreed. The girls laughed. Even Yasmin had to laugh at that one. The lunch bell rang signaling that it was time for lunch. After lunch, the girls finished up their day.

Chapter 4 done. Chapter 5 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	5. Who Does My Heart Belong To?

**Chapter 5: Who Does My Heart Belong To?**

Yasmin walked down the street to Cameron's house. The school part of Wednesday had ended and since it was a cool and breezy evening in Stilesville, she was gonna go and see how her baby was doing with getting one day suspention. She was just wearing her casual clothes, a Stiles High hooded sweatshirt, a pair of blue jeans, and her blue and while K-Swiss sneakers. She walked up the walk way and went up the the door. She rang the doorbell and waited a few seconds. Cameron's mother, Leslie, answered the door. When she saw Yasmin, she greeted, "Hi Yasmin." "Hi miss Leslie," Yasmin greeted. "Where's Cameron?" "In his room," Leslie answered. "Come on in." "Thank you." Yasmin said. She walked inside and asked, "Can I go up?" "Sure." Leslie answered. Yasmin went upstairs to find Cameron's door closed. She knocked and waited for a few seconds. Cameron opened the door and was shocked to find her standing there. "Hi," he managed to say. "What are you doing here?" "Just came to see how you were." Yasmin explained walking inside his room. She sat down on the bed and asked, "How was your day?" "Boring," Cameron answered. "Not much to do with everyone at school, started to text you but then said that I didn't want you to get into trouble, so I called my sister Courtney, and talked to her." He sat down beside her and put his arm around her. "I know one thing," he continued. "I'm never getting suspended again." "Don't," Yasmin said. "I missed you today." "Listen, Yasmin," Cameron said. "I don't wanna get in the middle of things, so, maybe me and you should take a break." "What?" Yasmin asked. "We're gonna take a break," Cameron explained. "Listen, I love you, and I know that you love me too, but Chad obviously still has feelings for you, so, I'm gonna back off." Yasmin got up and headed toward the door, heartbroken. "Yasmin, I love you, I really do." Cameron explained. "Nice way of showing it." Yasmin said. She ran downstairs and out the front door. After getting outside, she ran all the way home.

When Yasmin ran up into her driveway, her legs were burning. She could barely stand. She was out of breath, so she just sat down on the grassy part of her yard. She put her head down and tears rolled down her cheeks. She finally got up and went into the house. "Hi Yasmin." Elena greeted. Yasmin glared at Chad, who was sitting on the sofa in the living room. She went upstairs and closed the door behind her. She sat down on her bed and cried. She was really upset that Cameron had dumped her and was also heartbroken. She loved Cameron with all her heart. "Who does my heart belong to anymore?" she asked aloud, her voice cracking. She went back downstairs, into the living room, and right up to Chad. She just slapped him right across the face. "Yasmin." Elena said, shocked. "What was that for?" Chad asked. "You cost me my boyfriend," Yasmin said, tears streaming down her face. "The only guy that actually made me feel secure." "Oh," Chad said, not phased. "So he finally backed off." Yasmin turned away and the tears came. She just, couldn't stop herself. As if she couldn't take it anymore, she went outside and broke out into a run. She ran and ran, and didn't even know where she was going.

"Ow." Yasmin said as she sat down under a tree. It was almost dark and Yasmin had ran off into the park. She hugged her knees to her chest and cried. She didn't want anyone else. She wanted Cameron so bad. She loved him so much. Dylan happend to be walking in the park and noticed Yasmin sitting over by the tree. He walked over to her and asked, "Are you okay?" "No," Yasmin answered as she wiped her eyes. "I'm not okay." "Well what's wrong?" Dylan asked as he sat down beside her. "Okay," Yasmin started explaining. "You know that Chad and Cam were fighting over me right?" "Yeah." Dylan answered. Yasmin explained to Dylan what had happend. "Oh," Dylan said. "Well, not that I like you as more than a friend or anything, but I think that Cameron is a fool for letting you go like that." "Thanks Dylan," Yasmin said getting up. "I'm gonna head on home, later." "Later." Dylan said. Yasmin walked on back home.

Chapter 5 done. Chapter 6 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	6. Obvious Choice

**Chapter 6: Obvious Choice  
**

Yasmin walked into Stiles High that Thursday morning with her friend Hannah by her side. It was sunny but Yasmin didn't feel that way. She was still upset about what Cameron did to her. Her thoughts were interrupted when Hannah said, "So Yas, is that an okay to Nat's party this weekend?" "I don't know Hannah," Yasmin said. "I'll think about it." "Okay," Hannah said. "See ya in class." "See ya." Yasmin said. She opened up her locker and put her bag inside. She got out her books and picked up her handbag. She shut her locker door and just stood there for a second. "Hey Yasmin." said a voice. Yasmin turned around and saw her friends. "Hey," she said. "What's up?" "Are you okay?" Jade asked. "No," Yasmin answered. "I was up half the night, crying my eyes out." "Hey Yas." Chad said as he came up to her. "Move." Yasmin said. She pushed him out of the way and went to class, with the girls on her heels.

"Okay," Mr. Del Rio said. "You can talk for the rest of the period, and you may text, but the phone has to be on vibrate. The class was relieved that the boring part was over. "Yasmin," Hannah said. "Please?" "I said I'd think about it." Yasmin said. "That was an hour ago." Hannah said. "Well I'm still thinking." Yasmin said. She turned around and put her head down. "Smile." Jade said. "Don't wanna." Yasmin said putting her head back down. She then sat up and said, "You know what, I do think that it's our fault, me and Cam's, because we did make him jealous on purpose." "You guys were just trying to show him that you were in love with eachother." "Yeah," Yasmin said. "But we didn't think of the consequenses." She went up to Mr. Del Rio's desk and said, "Mr. Del Rio, I don't feel so well." "What's wrong sweetheart?" Mr. Del Rio asked as he looked up. "I feel light-headed." Yasmin answered. "Okay," Mr. Del Rio said writing her a pass. "Go to the nurse." "Thank you." Yasmin said. She left out the classroom and went off to the nurse.

"Hi Yasmin," greeted Nurse Gray as Yasmin walked in. "Are you okay, you don't look okay." "I feel light-headed," Yasmin answered as she sat down and put her head in her hands. "And nauseated." "Can you make it through the rest of the day?" Ms. Gray asked. "No." Yasmin answered. "Okay sweetie," Ms. Gray said. "I'll call your father, go lay down over there." "Okay." Yasmin said. She went and lay down on one of the cots. In no time, she had gone and got her things and had come back to wait for her father. Soon, he was there. "Hi sweetie," he said. "Are you alright?" Yasmin shook her head. "Okay," Enrique said to his daughter. "Come on, let me take you home." Yasmin got her bag and stuff and went with her dad.

"Here you are." Enrique said as he followed Yasmin into her house. Her mom was there and so was Joey. Elena came out to the door and said, "What are you doing home?" "I wasn't feeling good," Yasmin said. "I'm going to bed." She hugged her dad and went upstairs. "What's wrong with her?" Elena asked. "I don't know," Enrique answered. "She was quiet the whole ride here, she usually talks when I'm bringing her home, maybe she'll talk to you." "I'll try," Elena said. "Thanks." "No prob," Enrique said. "See ya." "See ya." Elena said. She closed the door and went upstairs to Yasmin's room. When she walked inside, Yasmin was laying on her bed, flipping through her phone. "Yasmin," Elena said as Yasmin looked up. "What's wrong baby?" "Nothing." Yasmin said as she looked at all the pictures of Cameron. Elena looked at Yasmin's phone and said, "You miss him." "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "And I realized that we shouldn't have made Chad jealous like that, we should have just stayed cool." A tear from each eye rolled down her cheeks. "Oh sweetie," Elena said. "It's okay, but you know what, start by apologizing to Chad, then go and get your boy back." "Okay," Yasmin said. "I wanna watch TV now, can I?" "Okay." Elena said. She left out and Yasmin watched TV for the rest of the day.

"Yasmin," Elena called up the stairs to her daughter that evening. "Come down here!" Yasmin had been watching TV and talking to her friend Vinessa on MySpace. She got up, put her sneakers on, and went downstairs. Chad was sitting there. "What?" Yasmin asked. "Go on." Elena said. "Yasmin," Chad said. "I'm sorry." "I'm sorry too," Yasmin said. "We shouldn't have made you jealous like that, apology accepted?" "Accepted." Chad said. Yasmin felt someone poke her in her side. She turned around and Cameron was standing there. "Cameron." Yasmin said. "We've only been broken up for a day," Cameron said. "And I can't eat, I can't sleep, I need you." "I need you too," Yasmin said. "And I love you, why do you think I came home early today, besides the fact I was sick." Cameron hugged her tight. "I love you too." he whispered in her ear. He softly kissed her. Yasmin smiled, happy that she had her man back. "And," she said. "If I had to choose between you and Chad, I'd totally choose you." She hugged him tight. She let go of him and turned to Chad. "I'm sorry Chad," Yasmin said. "But what we had is history, I fell in love with Cameron, and now, he's the one that puts the joy in my life." Cameron kissed her cheek. "I can respect that," Chad said. "We're still friends though, right?" "Yeah," Yasmin said. "We're all cool with you." Cameron shook hands with Chad and said, "Now Yasmin, make up date." Yasmin brushed her hair and got her purse. She left on out the house with Cameron, knowing that they'd be together forever.

Final Chapter done. I'll be updating Grown Ups 4 soon. Read and Review and I hoped you liked this.


End file.
